


one to love you sweetly

by queerofcups



Series: Valentine's-a-palooza [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: Phil knows that he and Dan are just an interlude in whatever crisis Anthony is having.





	one to love you sweetly

Phil isn’t awake, really, but his eyes are open and he’s trying to make sense of the blurry mass of skin that’s shuddering and sighing beside him. 

He blinks and realizes he’s looking at Dan’s shoulder, his head tucked into the crevice of Anthony’s neck. They’re bumping into him gently as they rock together, no sound coming from either of them except soft, breathy gasps and a little murmuring. 

Anthony’s leg is the only part of him properly touching Phil, the coarse hair on his legs tickling Phil’s shin. He flexes his leg a little, pushing. The rest of his body is wrapped around Dan. Phil can’t exactly see what they’re doing, they’re plastered so closely together, but he knows those sounds and he recognizes the particular way Dan’s side flexes and relaxes. 

“Morning,” Phil says, his sleep-swaddled voice low in his chest. He reaches over to run a hand across Dan’s warm, slightly sweaty back. They must have been at this for a while for Dan to have worked up this much heat. 

Dan’s head pops up from Anthony’s neck, his fluffy riot of curls proceeding his face. Now, Phil can see the line of lovebites marching along Anthony’s jaw, down his neck and across his chest. 

“Finally,” Dan says, equal parts exasperated and affectionate. “We thought you’d wake up by now.”

Anthony doesn’t say anything, his head is tipped back against the pillow and he’s still making soft, low sounds. But he lets his leg drop so they’re not pressed quite so close together and when Dan lifts up a little, Phil can see Anthony’s cockhead is wet and flushed so dusky pink it almost looks angry and Dan is inside him, moving slowly and surely. 

Anthony had showed up on their doorstep two days ago, smile American-straight, wide and nearly bright enough to fool Phil into thinking he knew what he was doing. 

Phil, who hasn’t been new to sex in a long, long time, had forgotten how insatiable newness can make you. He’d forgotten what feeling safe and amazed that you’re allowed to  _ touch  _ someone could do to you, your inhibitions, your sense of propriety. 

Phil hadn’t asked why, exactly, Anthony was here until after he’d stepped back, let Anthony drop his bags, let him go to his knees and unbuckle Phil’s belt. 

Phil managed a hi and undid his own fly to let Anthony tug his jeans down and press his hot mouth to the front of Phil’s boxers. 

By the time Dan had come down to investigate, Phil’s come was shiny and warm, dripping across Phil’s knuckles and Anthony’s bottom lip. 

“Hey Anthony,” Dan asked, voice not belaying the confusion and surprise Phil could feel radiating off of him. They didn’t always talk about these things, but he usually got a little more warning before walking in on someone else sucking Phil’s cock.

“Hey, buddy,” Anthony says, wiping at his mouth gingerly and climbing to his feet. His dry fingers catch on his bottom lip, exposing the shiny pink inside. Phil wishes he could get hard again, just to push against the plushy soft press of Anthony’s lips. “You said I could come visit?”

There’s a frisson of crisis happening under Anthony’s skin and Phil feels like they bump up against it every time they touch him. But neither of them say anything. They just give him what he wants--they cook for him, they kiss him, and whenever he asks or awkwardly reaches for one of them, they fuck him--with their fingers and their mouths and their cocks. 

And now, Phil is barely awake on the third day, watching Dan fuck Anthony into catatonia while Anthony just takes and takes and takes.

Phil supposes they’re bad for this, giving Anthony fucking and quiet when he probably needs to talk to someone. But he’s not theirs to keep, or fix, or guide. They’re a bit of ill-advised fun for him, and Phil, who keeps his circles small and obligations few, can’t really bring himself to care enough to figure out if it's better to stop with Anthony or keep going.

Then again, he and Dan haven’t taken in a stray quite like this before. Most of the extra bodies in their bed are friends who have a good time then leave the next day.

Phil’s been watching Anthony’s videos, on and off, and he can hardly recognize that Anthony, the one trying and trying and failing to tell his audience  _ something _ , in the Anthony in their bed right now, who wraps one of his legs around Dan’s hips, angles his hips just so and groans, dropping a hand to jerk himself a few times. 

He lets his head list to the side so he can look at Phil and looks down to the general location of Phil’s hard on with eyes that are wide-pupiled. He looks drunk with fucking, determined to get them all over and in him, like he can chase away whatever demons he’s got if he can get Dan or Phil to touch him in just the right way. 

There’s no way for Phil to  _ not _ be hard, watching the way Anthony scrabbles at Dan, not bothering to hide his neediness. It feels a little bit like watching Dan fuck himself in the past, the way Anthony’s trying to find some kind of explanation for how he’s feeling beneath someone else’s body. Phil can see the powertrip on Dan’s face clear as day, remembers that particular feeling.

The thought lights up some deep, dark part of Phil’s brain that he doesn’t care to investigate too deeply. Instead he dips a hand under the duvet to fist his own cock and watches Dan and Anthony fuck, working himself up to maybe come the same time as them. 

When Anthony comes with a cut off gasp and a laugh that might also be a shout, Dan breaths out “fucking finally” and collapses on top of him, hips still moving. 

“Ah,” Anthony says, hitching his hips up and away, “Ah, sensitive.” 

Dan pauses, but doesn’t pull away, or out. Phil lets go of his own cock.

“D’you want me to stop?”   


This is one of the things they hadn’t told him the first time, careful not to scare him away. He’d come and they’d pulled away, careful not to push too far.

But it's been three days now and Anthony’s had most of the things they’ve given him, it makes sense to ask him to give them something as well. 

“Dan wants,” Phil says, always the faithful navigator and translator of Dan’s desires, “He likes to keep fucking me. After I’ve come, just to see how far--”

How far he can push. How far he can go before you come up gasping and pushing him away. He stops immediately, always, when you tell him to stop. But if you give him an inch, he’ll give you a few more.

Anthony, who’s got the desire to prove himself written on him like ink, gives Phil a long look, as if he hasn’t already decided. 

Dan looks between the two of them, watching and when Anthony looks at him and nods, slides out and back in, the roll of hips slow and a little mean. 

Anthony, to his credit, tries to match his pace for a moment. But his stomach is splashed with pearly white, his cock laid soft on his stomach and the noises he’s making are high and a little hurt. 

Phil’s been there. He scoots up and closer, cradling Anthony’s head against his side, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

“You can do it,” Phil says. He doesn’t know that for sure, but he knows that he’s been letting Dan push him like this for years, has figured out how to find the pleasure in the electric spark of overstimulated nerves. He knows he wants that for Anthony. 

“He’s close anyway,” Phil says, glancing at Dan. 

It’s true, Dan’s flushed all the way down to his collarbone and his strokes go out of rhythm every few thrusts. He’s beyond close, he’s been holding back for ages, just to take care of Anthony.

“Come, then,” Anthony says, like he’s not been whining into Phil’s side just a moment before. He spreads his legs like a challenge and Phil rubs his pride into Anthony’s cheek. Anthony twists his body to reach for Phil’s cock. 

“Say stop if you need to?” Dan asks, careful, even a hairsbreadth from losing it. 

“Yeah,” Anthony says, licking his hand before going back to jerking Phil off. “I will, just do it.” 

Dan fucks into Anthony like he’s probably been wanting to since Phil woke up, the sound of wet skin and movement mixing with Anthony’s high whines. Phil watches him twitch away from, then back into Dan’s hips, like he can’t get enough. 

Phil wonders if that’s what he looks like when Dan’s fucking him, past his orgasm, nearly to tears. His orgasm comes like a shock, obscene and toe-curling. He doesn’t get a chance to warn Anthony, but the come doesn’t go far, spilling across Anthony’s hand and onto Phil’s pelvis. 

Dan curses under his breath and comes, mouth and eyes open wide. He curls forward, jerking and pressing his mouth to Anthony’s chest, his collarbone, where ever he can reach. Phil watches him, watches Anthony take it, arching up to meet Dan’s mouth, and run away from the starburst feeling of Dan’s cock in his ass.

They ride Dan’s orgasm out together, rocking until they’re still. Dan pulls out and rolls off to Anthony’s other side. 

Phil slips down onto the bed, turning on his side and glancing at the clock. It's half past eight, early enough that he can justify going back to sleep.

“I’m having a slight crisis,” Anthony says. 

Dan makes a curious, caring noise. Phil closes his eyes and feigns sleep. This is the part Dan’s good at, the feelings, the careful carrying of people’s baby-bird hearts in his hands.

“A crisis?” Dan asks and Anthony makes an affirmative noise. “What kind?”

Phil ignores both of them, falling back asleep. They’ll wake him if he’s needed.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title is from Rostam's "Bike Dream" which is an A+ song you should listen to. Come say hi at queerofcups.tumblr.com.


End file.
